Microfluidic devices can be convenient platforms for processing micro-objects such as biological cells. Micro-objects in a microfluidic device can be selected and moved by selectively generating localized electrokinetic forces in the device. Embodiments of the inventions disclosed in the present application include improvements to generating electrokinetic forces in microfluidic devices.